Killian in the dark
by Margo Alaska
Summary: A collection of Hookriel drabbles inspired by the prompts sent to my tumblr.
1. Gravity

**Prompt: Hook/Ariel, music, first meeting, Storybrooke**

* * *

_"Something always brings me back to you. _  
_It never takes too long. _  
_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment  
I'm gone."_

Her voice was a testament of melancholy, the tone disconsolate and tender. He followed the soft notes and the quiet intonations across the hallway into a classroom, like the lyrics were never to leave the room, like she dare not to show anyone the loneliness of her heart. A girl touched the black and white keys of the piano and looked outside. Her copper hair clinged in big waves over her back, but he craved to see her face as much as he longed to stop the wistful song.

"Excuse me miss?" he called.

She turned startled, the cascade of curls revealing a face like a dream long forgotten and eyes like the sea. He stared, trying to remember, trying to grasp an old memory, an old love.

"Have we met?" he asked bluntly.

A tear rolled down her ivory cheek and she shook her head.


	2. Jones Killian Jones

**Prompt: Hook/Ariel, spies, dancing, bar.**

* * *

"Come here lass" he says as he stands up and moves toward her side of the table. The light blue shirt under the changing light of the club makes his torso and his eyes stand out in the cloud of darkness, of smoke and of her uncertainty. She dares not to trust him, no matter what they told her, no matter what he promises.

"What now? Another drink? We have to keep our heads clear for the Mother," she answers, pale green eyes darting across the room, skipping the bodies covered in sweat and tight clothes. The Mother, code name for Cora. He's Night and she's Fire, no real names, no real feelings behind the way he takes her hand and takes it to his lips.

There's no real intimacy in the way he pulls her back to his front in the dancefloor and sways delicately, at odds with the music. No real love when he grazes her neck and his scruff tickles. He smirks when she shivers.

She shouldn't have accepted this mission. Too dangerous for sure.


	3. Once a pirate, always a pirate

**Prompt: Hookriel, Neverland, Legs, Cora**

* * *

"You know, pirate, I never thought you'd do it," Cora replied at the obvious sacrife still pulsing in his hand. The heart was a beakon of light in the deserted beach. The water was frenzied, the ocean knew the dark magic about to enter its kingdom.

"Now I'll have what I came for," he demanded roughly. His hook was clean of blood, but the scars were inside, invisible. One doesn't murder without consequence. All magic comes with a price.

Cora laughed, the sound chillier than the night wind and the ocean breeze that sprayed him.

"I can't give you a human if you don't give me a mermaid, can I?" she taunted.

He turned and dropped the diminute purple flower into the incoming wave. She would come. That flower was her call, they met at midnight, when a purple flower fell into the ocean.

A red mane appeared and she swam as closely as she could. He smiled apologetic, for she didn't know what his intentions were. Love forgave it all, and made it all possible, didn't it?

Cora blew a handful of dust into the mermaid's direction and disappeared in a cloud of haziness.

He waited, and the sea stormed.

She lied on the sand, delicate, beautiful human legs shaking, covered in gooseebumps, shivering from the cold.

He kneeled in front of her and caressed her cheek.

Her eyes were incredulous and betrayed. "What have you done?!" they seemed to question.


	4. Rotting like a wreck on the ocean floor

**Prompt: Hookriel, Storybrooke, cursed, run-in**

* * *

She never understood his fascination with the ocean. He would give them shells and conchs and every known instrument that could make sounds like waves and seagulls. He would play them songs about pirates and ships and times long past. His lyrics were always about treasures and paradises and the color of the bottom of the ocean.

Her music teacher was a man with an obsession.

But what scared her the most was how he seemed to know every hidden corner of her heart and dreams. Because she ached for the sea with a passion bordering on desperation and she didn't, couldn't, wouldn't understand why.

Only his eyes the color of waterfalls satisfied her yearning.


	5. Lead us not into temptation

_**Drabble series of Hook as a priest**_

* * *

**Prompt 1: Hookriel, Cursed, Storybrooke, Hots for the priest**

* * *

"God be with you," he says to every person who comes to him when the mass is done. The line is long and many families and elder come to his side for a chat or a question. His smile is peaceful and his blue eyes are loving, the man in black, black hair and black clothes of the church. He's a pacient man and the people of Storybrooke like their new priest, the handsome and shy young man with only one hand.

She hides behind a tree, roses surrounding her. The curls form a curtain in front of her face, so she hides her wandering eyes and bites her lip. She knows she's sinning, but if sin was so delicious maybe God wouldn't have made it forbidden. Because it's titillating to steal glances of the new priest, Killian Jones. The fascination of watching him keeps her coming back to his masses. He doesn't see her, he can't, he's a blind man to temptation. But she's not and she surrenders easily to dreams of lust and longing.

A man with such eyes wasn't made for the taintless black clothes of a priest, but for leather and nothing more.

* * *

**Prompt 2: Hookriel, storybrooke, in the confessional**

* * *

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

That voice, the one that plagues his dreams, the one that keeps him awake, covered in cold sweat, the effort of his control straining his muscles as the moon paints ghosts on the wall and the bed is empty and forlorn.

The voice of taboo promises and demands in dreams no man of the church should have.

"I keep having these bad, dirty dreams. I'm sorry sir, I know this will shock you. But you know, I'm just a girl, I can't control myself."

He shudders, and the heat of the confessional makes his pristine white shirt stick to his back. He closes his eyes and pretends he's not himself, pretends this is not his life, pretends she's not a girl and he's not this man.

"I keep dreaming of a man. He kidnaps me and takes me on a ship. And every night, he comes to my bed and…" she stops, her voice shaking, and her hands grasp the wodden division of the confessional.

Those pale fingers clinging to the window of the confessional make his own hands clench. He waits, breathless.

"He binds my hands and makes me close my eyes. His tongue is warm and rough and I have never hungered for a kiss more than his."

Killian opens his eyes and he can see a faint shadow of fiery hair on the other side of the confessional. God have mercy on his soul, he's hard.

"His hands grab me so tightly and flip me over and I can't help but open my legs for him."

"So tell me, father. Why am I dreaming this?"

Killian bites his tongue and swallows an answer: _"Because I dream the same thing."_

* * *

**Prompt 3: Hookriel, Killian talking about his vows**

* * *

As they walk through the garden, they both ponder on her question. His face is serious and grave, but his lips threaten to curve. They stop after a second.

"I'm not sure we should be discussing this, Ariel. Priests give up their sexual satisfaction when they accept the calling of God. We need no body for we feed on the soul and the love of our Lord." he answers, but his words, the vows he once made, taste stale in his lips with her fragance so close to him.

"But you never feel any lust at all? Never? You never want to feel a woman's breath on your neck? You never ache for the feel of a woman's nails clawing your back in extasy? You never long for the delicious bittersweet agony of having the mouth you want to close it's actually painful not to taste it?"

He looks over head, pretending he doesn't want her, pretending he never thinks of her mouth close to his, ignoring that in fact it is right now, so close he never even saw her getting there in the first place. He fakes a look of peace and calm, when his blood is turbulent and boiling.

He should have known a woman with red hair was always like a red apple, the greatest provocation of men.

* * *

A/N: This were inspired my Colin O'Donoghue movie The Ritual, were he plays a priest.


	6. Clichés

**Prompt: Hookriel, fight, kiss in the rain.**

* * *

"Come back to the car, lass!" he yells after her, the sky is almost breaking into angry drops and she's walking fastly in the middle of the road. She turns to growl at him to leave her alone when his arm pulls her against his chest and theirs lips are separated by a word of forgiveness and the breath of a kiss they both want.

"I don't care about her, love. I don't care about what I did before. We're here now and you're my now." he pleads and she stills scowls at him, but her mouth opens in invitation. He know what she wants, the price of her forgiveness.

He craddles her face and tilts her up toward him and possesively graps the back of her neck. The storm comes just as his lips descend on hers.

Her lips always tasted better covered in salty water, like the ocean.


	7. The gift

**Prompt: Hookriel, Neverland, she is taken prisoner on his ship**

* * *

As his men unfold the carpet, he hand tenses on his sword, awaiting a monster. What he gets is a delight. He smiles, the type of smile cold enough to bring shivers to the girl in front of him.

Curves of tantalizing alabaster skin, delicate legs clinging to decency as they cross and cover fiery secrets, hands covering her breasts and a mouth made for devouring. Eyes like a sea storm blaze from a face that hardens as he does.

He walks towards and kneels in front of her, and her skin is a map he can't wait to read and study, inch by inch.

She spats on him. He chuckles, but his eyes darken with fury.

"Take her to my chambers. She needs to learn some respect."

She struggles as they carry her. Killian calls back as she turns, cheeks and other more alluring areas blushing in anger.

"Oh, and bind her hands. I like them like that."


	8. Let's talk about sex baby

**Prompt: Hookriel, strangers talking about sex, she's a virgin, they kiss.**

* * *

Everything is a little hassy, her pain, her ex boyfriend Eric, her sisters, her father, her home, even her name, everything except him. The coaxing stranger that licks the salt of her neck and shares the tequila from his mouth to hers.

He hasn't told her who he is, but he's told her how much he'd like to know how she tastes when she comes, how hard redheads get him or how much he wants to hear her voice raw from moaning. She is lost in a sea of lust and persuasion.

She wants to give in, her legs shake from the force of her desire without him even touching her yet, except for the times his tongue has roughly licked her. But she's scared to admit the truth to him.

"I want to eat you so badly. Feel how hard I am for you. Just with your pretty shoulders bare on that dress," he whispers against her burning cheeks and grabs her hand and holds it to his cock.

She closes her eyes tightly, pretending she's free and brave enough to sleep with him. But his impatience shows in the way she feels the hardness grow.

"I'm a virgin," she confesses, her voice a squeak and he pauses.

He gets up and her face falls. She knew he wouldn't want her if he knew. He pulls her up as well and devours her lips, stealing her breath.

"I'll teach you how many times you can come in one night," he promises and pulls her toward the exit.


	9. Mrs Jones

**Prompt: Hookriel, Neverland, honeymoon**

* * *

She crawls toward him as he lungs on his back, enjoying the sun's caress on his face. The beach is deserted and for that she's grateful, considering her husband (that title still manages to make her giddy) can't help himself and they're currently lying naked on the sandy shore.

Her _husband_. She can't help but smile at. After so much pain, so much time, so much lies and deceit, they found their way back together.

She curls on his side and smiles, but his eyes remain closed. His mouth search her shoulder and moves up toward her pulse. He bites and startles her. He chuckles, finally watching her.

He moves over her and pushes her legs apart.

"Again?!" she says, her tone laced with annoyance but her body arching, waiting, wanting.

He smirks and moves down on her. She doesn't complain more.

A/N: So that's it for now, but don't be shy, if you'd like a drabble, send me a message and I'll write it for you!


End file.
